


My Only Exception (Discontinued)

by LicoricePrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dancing, Drowning, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, First Dates, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Mertalia AU, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Siblings, Sirens, Slow Updates, Vacation, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoricePrince/pseuds/LicoricePrince
Summary: Emil is a siren that uses his voice to lure fisherman to plunge into the sea, leading to their death. However, when he meets Leon, who compliments his voice, Emil becomes stunned. As time passes, the two become closer and create a bond that will blossom into a long-lasting relationship.
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't be starting a new work, but this idea has been stuck in my mind for a while. Sorry if the prologue is lacking in words, but I intend on making each chapter longer to make up for slow updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

The sky became pitch black, and the bright orb that once shined down on the earth had been replaced by a gleaming spherical anomaly. Bright glistening lights were scattered across the sky, providing a light source for those that were wondering about the sea.  


Occasionally, waves would brush up against the rocky stones along the shoreline. Throughout the day, the organisms that live underneath the water go about their day. Following the same routine that was set for them at birth, these creatures of various sizes and shapes hunt for their meals and socialize with other members of their species. Although, there is a species that has another routine that determines whether they live or perish.  


A species recognized for their beautiful voices; these creatures, known as sirens, produce a tune to lure any human sailing the sea to jump to their death. If the listener refuses to lend an ear to the tune, then the creature must plunge to the seafloor and die among the others.  


For one particular siren, his fate would have something different in-store.  


From encountering a human that complimented his voice to become attached to the same human, the siren must choose whether he lives the rest of his life with his species or sign a contract with a witch to grant him a life on the land.


	2. Same Old Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos on this work. It means a lot to have others enjoy my crazy ideas.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The plastered glistening lights brightened up the black sky. A crescent moon had replaced the sun, creating a small patch of light below on the sea. While life on land was tucked away under their thick warm layers and lost in their make-believe worlds, those under the sea were alert and following their nightly routines. It was a quiet night perfect for any night dweller to exploit the opportunity to do something reckless, or in this case, confess a hidden secret. 

“Hey jerk face, where are you taking me.” A man with tanned skin yelled as a taller gentleman pulled him towards a boat. A small white boat was parked on the deck, drifting against the water below. “For once just keep quiet, Heracles. You’ll find out soon.” The other said as he helped Heracles into the boat before climbing into the boat as well. 

A few minutes later, the boat was in the middle of the sea, and Sadik set the paddles inside the boat. “Seriously, why did you bring me out here half passed midnight? What have you finally come to your senses after all these years?” The Turkish male looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. What was going through his mind consisted of a bunch of words with no formula for how to connect them into a complete thought. “Sadik. What is going on with you lately? You haven’t insulted me in weeks. Are you okay?” Nothing was alright, even Sadik knew that. The feelings he felt towards the Greek male had changed into something he could not describe. Every time he said something remotely cruel caused his chest to ache. It felt as if the words that escaped his lips were untrue. The more the Greek crowded his mind and took control of every thought, the more the Turk dreaded of kissing those lips and holding him close. 

Every time Heracles spoke or asked a question, it went unnoticed. The male sitting only inches away had entered another dimension, unaware of what was happening in front of his own eyes. Growing tired of being ignored, Heracles grabbed ahold of Sadik’s hand, which somehow, brought him back to reality. “Hey, stop zoning out. That’s not like you.”

“Right, uh sorry.” Sadik jerked his hand back and rubbed the back of his head, flashing a gentle smile. Again, this was not him. Smiling suited him, but it was odd to see it firsthand with no meaning behind it. “It’s fine, just don’t zone out again. It’s weird staring at you when you’re just sitting there.” The Greek sat back in his seat. It was getting a bit uncomfortable sitting on the wooden board.

A sigh left his lips as Sadik removed the mask shielding his eyes from the world. Once the white plastic mask was removed, a pair of warm brown eyes were exposed to the world. Warm amber jewels met emerald jewels, and while the two remained breathless, it seemed like a perfect moment to make a move. Leaning in slow, Sadik grabbed ahold of Heracles’ chin and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss, though lasted only for one or two minutes, felt like fireworks. Words didn’t need to be exchanged. What use would it have, when one little action can hold so much more than just a few simple words. When they separated, their eyes remained locked onto each other. Every detail of their face from every blemish to dimple was etched in their minds. They have known each other since they were kids and have grown to hate each other. But at this very moment, the long-term hatred had been replaced with something unrecognizable. A feeling better known as love.

“Yeah, I know that we haven’t been on friendly terms, and I insult you a lot. But the reason I have been nice to you lately is that, well, I like you. Mock me if you will, but it’s the truth. Heracles, you may be an asshole, but damn I love you.” The Turk exclaimed, and as the words escaped his lips, the heavy burden had dissipated. Finally, he had found the words that had been bundled up in his mind. The Greek, on the other hand, was speechless. The same man he resented for years had confessed his love for him. Of course, Sadik was attractive. There was no denying that fact, but what caused him to all of a sudden grow a heart and begin to view the Greek differently? 

“Sadik…I...” The Greek paused his statement when he heard a voice. A foreign, yet majestic voice that called out to him. Looking around from left to right, he tried to find the source to the singer, but nothing was there. Only water surrounded the boat. Was he imagining things? 

The voice continued, increasing its volume with every passing second. It sounded as if it was coming from under the boat. Ignoring the other occupant in the boat, Heracles leaned over for a second look but did not anticipate that he would fall into the sea below. Sadik jumped into the Norwegian sea to save his potential lover. While they were prepared for the chilly wind, the freezing temperatures of the sea were not anticipated. The force of the water kept their bodies from reaching the sea surface. A voice continued to sing as Sadik and Heracles swallowed mouthfuls of water, causing them to suffocate. It only took moments for them to take their last breath. 

________  
A sigh of relief rushed over him as the song concluded. Another two humans had fallen for the siren’s call and passed away. 

“Emil, where are you?” A voice called out, leading the young siren to shake his head in disapproval. “Geez, I’m gone for five minutes, and he’s already worried about my absence. So much for being alone.” 

The siren began to swim towards his older brother, who was quite overprotective over his younger sibling. But he had a reason considering they were the remaining members of their clan. His magenta tail that faded to a light lavender shade at the end swayed up and down in the water. A pair of magenta eyes remained vibrant even under the dark abyss.

When Emil finally reunited with Lukas, who had been waiting for his return, the two began to swim together. They didn’t mention about the humans they encountered or killed, because they had grown used to the same old story.

“I lured them as usual with the sound of my voice, and they drowned.” It was always the same. Nothing ever changed, and even though it was tiresome to follow this routine, they had gotten over it. 

“Shall we get some fish, little brother?” Lukas asked, receiving a nod of approval.

The two sirens feasted on the freshest mackerel they could get their hands on. Fangs sunk into the tough flesh of marine life. Once their bellies were full, they swam around in search of a new potential victim.


	3. Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Xiao and his family take a trip to Norway, where they will spend the entire summer at the beach and exploring the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay. I began writing this chapter back in February but lacked the right words to finish it.

For a brief moment, it was quiet. Not a single sound could be heard in the small shared bedroom; however, a different story could be told about what was currently happening beyond the door covered in K-Pop posters. A bright light illuminated the bedroom, revealing the contents of the room. On one side, the walls were plastered with K-Pop posters, and a giant South Korea flag was hanging about the headboard of a bed. The individual sleeping in the same bed was fast asleep, snoring blatantly unaware of the wake-up call that would soon wake him up. Right across from the Korean, was an older teen around the age of seventeen, who was wearing red headphones to block out the obnoxious snores. His side of the room had a wall painted deep red with posters of Jackie Chan.

When a BTS song blared, it caused the sleeping Korean teenager to wake up. Lifting his head up from the marshmallow pillow, his brown eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light as he leaned over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm. Rubbing away the sleep from the brown orbs, he crawled out of bed, taking a pillow with him. Creeping towards his older brother, Yong Soo lifted the pillow in the air before smacking Li Xiao with the soft cushion until he woke up. Though the soft interior of the pillow caused no initial impairment, Li Xiao did not enjoy having his sleep disturbed, nor was he going to allow the Korean to get away with no payment.

“Wake up, Xiao! We have to get ready for our trip to Norway!” He shouted, bouncing up and down with a grin on his face. For someone who just woke up, he had an abundance of energy. Grunting, Li Xiao took off his headphones, setting them on the nightstand before glaring at Yong Soo. Warm brown eyes narrowed, sending shivers down the other’s spine and held his hands up in defense. “Hey, I was just trying to get you to wake up. You know Yao wants us to arrive at the airport on time.”

Li Xiao sighed as he got out of bed and went over to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit, “Whatever, next time use your brain and wake me up like a normal person or else I will not play video games with you anymore.” Yong Soo gasped, “That’s mean! Take it back, Xiao!” He pleaded, but Li Xiao ignored him and went to the bathroom to shower and change into a fresh set of clothes.

The dining room table was occupied with six busy bodies indulging in a breakfast feast. The aroma of tea and other delicacies loitered in the air. Plates of scones, dim sum, pastries, and fish covered the table.

“Aiyah, you youngsters are always busy texting away at your phones. For once, put your phones down and have a conversation.” Yao lectured his family as he sipped away at his morning tea. The Chinese man was so used to his younger siblings' teenage antics, but every attempt at fixing their Western ways ended in failure.

“I cannot wait to explore the shopping districts in Norway! There will be so much inspiration and materials at my disposal. Li Xiao, you will still be my model, right?” Mei stared at her younger brother, battering her eyes, hoping the brunette would surrender to being a guinea pig for the fashionista’s newest creations.

“I’ll pass. As much as I would love to model your clothes, I’d rather not wear dresses.” He replied, biting into a peach bun. “C’mon, Lien won’t model for me no matter how many times I ask, and Yong Soo is not a suitable model-“

“Hey, I can wear dresses too!” The Korean intervened, talking with his mouth full, which in turn caused Yao to criticize him about proper table manners. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. It is disrespectful and highly disgusting.”

“Sorry.” Yong Soo lowered his head, feeling abashed when Mei and Li Xiao snickered at his humiliation.

“Please be my model, Li Xiao. I’ll give you manga in return.” The offering of manga provoked his interest, enabling him to revise the modeling task. “Fine, but I want four volumes this time and none of the cheesy romance ones.”

Mei cheered and thanked her brother before consuming her breakfast. Kiku, on the other hand, was insignificantly worried that he would somehow be dragged into the situation, acknowledging he was the main source for the manga in the household.

Once breakfast was consumed, and the dishes were completely emptied, Yao tidied up the mess and ushered his siblings to finish collecting their belongings for the trip. The five siblings had their own little enigmas and last-minute additions that were needed for their summer vacation. Mei was busy trying to shove her attire as well as various fabrics and sewing materials into her suitcase. She endeavored to persuade Lien, her older sister, to accommodate some space in her duffle bag, but the girl declined. “You don’t need to pack so much, Mei. It’s only a three-month trip and quite unnecessary to pack twelve different outfits.”

Kiku, on the other hand, was pondering on bringing his current manga storyboard. If he were to bring them, there was a slim chance he would be motivated to continue the story, but there was also a prospect that no inspiration would strike at all.

Finally, there was Li Xiao and Yong Soo, who were once again late at packing. Li Xiao went through his wardrobe, picking out the flashiest outfits and laid them with the other essentials in the bag. He was not exactly looking forward to this trip, mainly because he would rather stay at home where he was surrounded by friends, and then there was the addition that he had never been to Norway, much less anywhere outside of China, aside from England. On the other side of the bedroom, Yong Soo was running around shoving whatever he could fit in the bag, not taking into consideration what was actually being put inside. Li Xiao watched his panicked brother rummaged for anything clean, and throw it on his bed, which may or may not actually be clean.

“Li Xiao, have you seen our game controllers? I want to bring them with us. You still owe me a match since you bailed out on me last week.” Yong Soo was fumbling through the belongings stacked in piles, trying to locate the two missing controllers to the game system. The older one sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

This was going to be a long summer.

______

Once the family had finally finished packing and dealt with Yao validating that his siblings had all of their belongings, they were on their way to the airport, to meet Arthur. Yao was in the driver’s seat, and Kiku was in the passenger’s seat. The other four were in the back, occupied by their phone. It would not be until forty-five minutes later until they were at the airport and another two hours till they would be settled on the airplane. They would land in Norway in the late evening hours, where they would stay at a beach house. After putting their luggage in the overhead bin, the passengers took their seats. It was a cramped space, with little legroom, but would have to suffice for the next nine hours. Li Xiao sat in the window seat, endeavoring to neglect the random outbursts and cries of boredom of Yong Soo. Resting his elbow on the armrest, Li Xiao tilted his head, so it rested in the palm of his hand as he gazed out the window, watching the plane accelerate and finally lift off the ground. Everything became smaller and were soon out of sight, leaving only white clouds to be seen in the tiny glass panel.

When the clouds became repetitive, Li Xiao grabbed his headphones that were resting in his lap and slipped them on before scrolling through his phone to find a playlist. Selecting one, he pressed play and immediately tuned out the world around him. For a few minutes, he scrolled through social media, taking in all the moments his friends were enjoying while he was locked away inside a plane heading towards an unknown place, he had zero knowledge of. He was going to miss wasting every hour of the day messing around with his group of friends, whether it was going to the movies, hanging out at the newest teen attraction, or just simply walking around the city striving to find something to cure their boredom.

Eventually, he would fall asleep or at least attempt to, as the music proceeded to play until the battery in his cellphone hit zero. He would not wake up until the plane landed and when someone grabbed his shoulders, causing the teenager to wake up and grab his belongings to go inside the airport, where a certain Englishman would be waiting.

Walking into the airport, they were greeted by Arthur, Yao’s boyfriend. The blond embraced his lover, ignoring the cries of the Chinese man, who was not too thrilled by the unexpected form of affection, mostly due to the long hours of sitting with no opportunity to stretch out his back. “Aiyah, Arthur, not in front of the children.” He scolded his lover, not aware of the controversial glances from his siblings at being called children.

Arthur smiled as he peered behind Yao and examined the other five individuals looking around with nothing to do since their phones had zero battery life due to being drained of excessive use on the plane. His emerald eyes fell upon Li Xiao, who didn’t seem as excited to spend the entire summer with his family. He was going to greet the teenager, but resisted, thinking that the male was seemingly exhausted and required to get some rest.

“Why don’t we get something to eat before heading towards the beach,” Arthur recommended, assuming no one ate the food that was offered on the plane. It was quite expensive, and the options were limited. “That sounds great. Let’s get going then.” Yao replied, following Arthur towards his rented vehicle with the other five siblings following behind.

______

The beach house was smaller than your conventional typical extravagant lodge seen on beaches in other parts of the world. The architecture was slightly on the modern side with large glass panels for windows and a slanted roof. Through the windows, the interior of three of the rooms could be seen. Each bedroom, excluding the master bedroom, was furnished with a queen-sized bed, a sofa, a television set, a wardrobe, and at least one desk. The kitchen was packed with utensils and marble cabinets filled with blue and white porcelain plates and bowls. The living room was furnished with a sofa, two recliners, a flatscreen television, and a large glass table. A minibar was also included for daily meals or consuming alcoholic drinks.

Outside was even more beautiful than the house itself. While the deck provided chairs for its residents to take a seat and absorb the view from afar, nothing compared to getting a closer look and being hands-on with nature. The feeling of grains of sand between the toes and the occasional wave of water that would brush up onto the sand, causing feet to jolt from the coldness of the crystal blue water. The brush of wind and the sound of the sea calling out to those willing to take a dive was only a smidge of what the beach had to offer.

Everyone had settled into their designated room. On the bottom floor, Mei and Lien shared a room, and Japan had a room to himself. On the second floor, were the two remaining bedrooms. The smaller one was shared between Li Xiao and Yong Soo. The master bedroom belonged to Yao and Arthur. After Li Xiao finished putting his clothes away in the closet and in the first drawer of the wardrobe, he collapsed onto the bed. His phone was stranded on the floor charging for its next use, but Li Xiao had no motive to pick up the cellular device. He was drained from the morning rush and lengthy plane ride. All he wanted to do was sleep and wish for this summer vacation to end quickly so he can return home to his regular routine.


	4. Proposals and First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Xiao still doesn't approve of Arthur being considered as family. Arthur takes Li Xiao out for canoeing, hoping to gain approval to propose to Yao.

Li Xiao was fast asleep, nestled beneath the warm covers. That was until he heard a high pitch beep coming from behind his door, followed behind a loud scream. Groaning, and not able to go back to sleep after having been interrupted, Li Xiao crawled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom to take a shower. He was semi-astonished that there was no wakeup call from the younger Korean sibling that was notorious for his terrible tactics at waking up others.

After taking a shower and changing into a new change of clothes, he took a look in the mirror. He would then proceed to spend the next twenty minutes adjusting his hair before glancing in the mirror again. Satisfied with his appearance, Li Xiao sauntered downstairs, where he was greeted by his dysfunctional family. His siblings were gathered around the table, while Yao was lecturing Arthur in the kitchen for making breakfast. Well, attempting to make breakfast.

"Aiyah, are you trying to poison us?"

"Of course not." The Englishman replied, taking out a scorching pan from the oven revealing black rocks that could be confused for coal. Yao shook his head. He knew his boyfriend was not a great cook, but he was unaware that the man was incapable of following simple instructions and using a basic kitchen utility. Examining the rock-like-structures, Yao proceeded to glare at the Englishman. "This is not edible. I thought you could manage breakfast?"

"I can cook! These scones are perfectly fine, just a little charred." Yao's eyes twitched as he shook his head before pushing his boyfriend out of the kitchen. "From now on, you're banned from the kitchen. I'll prepare our meals from now on. The last thing we need is to refurbish a kitchen."

"Alright, I'll leave the cooking to you, love." Arthur kissed the Chinese man on the cheek before whispering erotic words in his ear that sent chills down Yao's spine. "Aiyah, not in front of the children!" He protested as he grabbed a nearby spatula before seeking to beat Arthur on the back of his head to get the point across.

Chuckling, Arthur exited the kitchen and perched in one of the vacant seats at the table, where the five siblings were occupied on their phones and having small conversations with one another.

Once breakfast was ready, and the table was set, the family of seven began feasting on a spread of Asian cuisine. Li Xiao was biting into a dumpling when his older brother gazed in his direction. Setting his cup of tea on the table, Yao cleared his throat before speaking. "Li Xiao, today you're going to be spending time with Arthur. I want you two to become acquainted with each other. " Before the Cantonese brunette could protest, the man sitting across from him chimed in on the conversation. "I promise it will be fun, champ. It will be just the two of us and the ocean, of course!" He smiled, but Li Xiao was not entirely invested in getting to know this man on a one-to-one basis, nor was he prepared to become on friendly terms with the man. "Whatever, but don't, like, expect me to enjoy it. "He uttered, now picking at his food.

When the table went quiet, Yong Soo raised his voice, alerting the other six to grant him their full undivided attention. "What am I supposed to do all day? I was planning to play video games today, but now Li Xiao is unavailable. Now, who am I supposed to beat at Mario Kart?" He shouted, receiving several disappointed heads shaking their heads at his childish demeanor. "Rather than staring at a screen all day, you can go grocery shopping with me," Yao suggested while sipping on his tea, except the suggestion made Yong Soo clamor further.

The Korean pouted, "That's boring. I want to do something more exciting! Hey Lien, we should go swimming. It will be fun. We might get an opportunity to see some sharks!"

Mei set her phone down before expressing her opinion. "You're the last person that should go near the ocean. Your voice alone would attract sharks. You're practically shark bait." She snickered before adding on to her statement. "Besides, Lien is busy today. She already agreed to explore the shopping district with me." Yong Soo sighed heavily, realizing that he had no alternative activity to choose from, he gave in to Yao's request.

\------

The clear glistening water moved slowly. A few waves brushed against the shore, dampening the feet of anyone who happened to be nearby. Some of the larger waves stroked an area of rock formations that were considered a resting stop for seagulls, who often tormented innocent tourists who were trying to bask in the sun. Arthur rummaged through the assorted beach essentials that were outside and found a canoe that was left behind by the former owner. It was not in perfect condition, but it still had some use and could allow him to have some bonding time with the teenager.

Once the canoe was on the water, Arthur used the wooden paddles to pass through the water. Li Xiao was sitting across from the Englishman with his legs crossed, refusing to make any eye contact. When the canoe came to a stop, Arthur was the first to speak. "Hey, I know you're still adapting to me joining your family, but I can assure you that nothing will change. I might be dating your older brother, but that doesn't mean that I will be taking him away."

Li Xiao remained quiet, keeping his gaze fixated on the sea. A mixture of hatred and disgust were venturing to escape. He wanted to protest. Protest that he would never consider the Englishman a father figure, regardless of what the man did in an attempt to gain approval. He knew that his opinion meant little to nothing, especially since it wasn't his relationship, but he wasn't prepared to accept an unknown man into his life.

When the teenager didn't respond, Arthur let out a small sigh. While rubbing the back of his head, his emerald eyes bounced from left to right. When his gaze shifted downwards, he sought to ponder on how to bring about the following subject. It wouldn't be an easy task since it involved gaining approval to marry Yao.

"Look, I know we're not well acquainted, but there is a reason why I wanted to speak with you." He said, finally looking up, hoping there was a slim likelihood that Li Xiao would donate a moment of his time. "I would like your permission to marry Yao."

Glancing away from the sea, Li Xiao turned around in his seat. His eyebrows furrowed, and his expression remained blank. "Why do you like need my permission to propose to Yao? If you love him, then just go for it. My opinion should not like alter your decision. " The blond smiled, feeling a huge relief leave his shoulders.

Something was under the canoe, but the two individuals thought nothing of it, believing that it was a fish or small sea creature. However, moments later, a soft melody could be heard. At first, it appeared to be nothing more than an echo, but the voice grew closer and was enchanting the teen to make a leap into the sea. Hypnotized, he shifted closer till he was partially leaning over the canoe. He became curious about the mysterious voice, and soon enough was bewitched under the singer's spell. Leaning a bit further, Li Xiao gazed into the water. Squinting his eyes, in an attempt to see beyond the crystal blue ripples, left him with nothing. It took a simple misstep for him to topple over, plunging into the sea.

Li Xiao!" Arthur screamed before taking off his shoes and jumping into the water to save the teenager from drowning. The singing never ceased, and it was quite louder underwater. Taking in the surroundings, the brunette failed to find the origin of the song. It felt as if the owner of the voice was somewhere nearby, circling him as if they were taunting him. Maybe it was all in his head? Li Xiao held his breath, but in the process swallowed mouthfuls of water. His arms were flailing involuntary as he attempted to maintain a conscious state, but his eyes were growing heavy. It may have been his mind playing tricks on him, or maybe he was beginning to hallucinate, but Li Xiao swore he saw something with a tail. Before he blacked out, Li Xiao caught a glimpse of the being. The beast had gleaming magenta eyes, and part of their body seemed human? Li Xiao didn't know what he saw at that moment, but whatever it was, the creature wasn't human.

When Li Xiao opened his eyes, he was lying on his back, surrounded by his family. Yao rushed over to his younger brother before crouching down to his level. "Are you alright? Try not to move too fast." Li Xiao rubbed his head as he examined his surroundings. "What happened?" He asked, groaning as he slowly sat up. He can recall the canoe ride with Arthur and the conversation that was exchanged. Then there was a voice. He barely remembers leaning over the canoe before falling overboard, but apart from that, everything that followed was a blur. "You fell into the sea and nearly drowned. I rescued you and had to give you CPR. How are you feeling?" The Englishman asked, resting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Li Xiao brushed his hand away, ignoring the kind gesture. "I'm fine. Stop like worrying about me." He rolled his eyes and stood up to dust the sand off his clothes before heading inside to his room.

When Li Xiao closed his eyes that night and slipped into a dreamlike state, he saw the mysterious creature again, only this time he got a closer look and was able to identify the small details he didn't notice before. The thing had light silver hair and amethyst jewels for eyes. It had a long tail that appeared to resemble that of a mermaid found in children cartoons. Li Xiao wasn't holding his breath, nor did he feel the need to gasp for air. When the mermaid-like creature swam closer, Li Xiao found himself glued in place. Nothing appeared to be holding him down, but any movement felt as if some force was forcing the male to keep still. He found himself face-to-face with a pair of striking eyes that were enticing him to give in to any command. They stared at each other, not uttering a word. When the creature cupped Li Xiao's face and moved closer, the dream came to an end.

Li Xiao's eyes opened as he began to scan the room, he was currently in. It was still dark, and an irritating snoring sound prevented the male from falling back to sleep. Resting his arm across his forehead, Li Xiao forced his eyes to close in hopes to fall back to sleep.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

I know I haven't updated this story in quite some time, and there are possibly a few of you that are waiting for this story to get an update, but unfortunately, I don't think I can update this story again. I've been stuck on the upcoming chapter for a while and currently only have the motivation to write one scene, which may just end up as a one-shot in the future. 

I apologize if anyone was expecting this to be an update, but I can't bring myself to update it when I have zero interest in doing so. It was a great concept at first, but it's an idea I have given less consideration, and I have other stories and ideas I want to focus on.

I can't thank everyone enough for actually reading this story and giving it a chance. It means a lot that someone donated their time just to read a silly idea of mine.

If anyone is interested, I will be more than happy to answer any questions regarding what I originally had planned for this story (ex. the ending, the relationship between Denmark and Norway, etc.).


End file.
